heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Universe: Legacies
DC Universe: Legacies are a 2010-2011 ten-issue comic book limited series written by Len Wein and published by DC Comics. It details the perspective of an admirer of superheroes in the DC Universe from the Golden, Silver, Bronze, and Modern eras of comic books. Plot Issue 1: In the Beginning... In a retirement home, an aged man name Paul Lincoln is an admirer of superheroes who contains a collection of newspapers and magazines featuring superheroes, as he recounts his years of following the exploits of superheroes throughout the ages. Paul narrates of his young life in the 1940s where he lived in Metropolis alongside his delinquent friend Jimmy Mahoney and Jimmy's sister Peggy. He and Jimmy collect protection money for the local crime boss in Suicide Slum. Everything changes when strange crime-fighters wearing masks begin to show up. Paul began collecting newspapers on the strange mystery men and a year later, while walking through an alley of another local mob, he witness those same mobsters being taken down by the original Atom and Sandman. Paul warns the Atom in time just as a mobster is about to try to get the drop on him. The Atom thank him out of gratitude and give Paul his business card to call him, whenever there is trouble. That encounter would leave a great impact on Paul, who decides to seek out a more honest line of work. However, Jimmy is not interested in being a part of it, and Paul responds by showing him a magazine of the Justice Society of America and other heroes. Issue 2: The Golden Age After his run-in with the Atom, Paul straightened his life out and became a paperboy for the Globe-Leader just as the Justice Society started to come into its own. He has another fateful encounter with another hero in the form of the Guardian and the Newsboy Legion, who save him from a group of punks trying to collect protection money. In high school, Paul begins dating Peggy and runs into Jimmy, who is now a member of a local mob, the Injustice Gang of the World, run by Vandal Savage, only to end up on the run after the JSA takes the Injustice Gang down. Paul then works his way through college, graduating at the top of his class. Afterward Paul and Peggy witness the television news that JSA have been discussed by the House Un-American Activities Committee and are told to reveal their identity which the JSA refused and disappeared in a flash of light. Thus signalling the end of the Golden Age of superheroes. Issue 3: Powers & Abilities! In the years following the disbanding of the JSA and the rise of the Red Scare, Paul tells that for the next decade there has not been any appearance of a costumed vigilante which spells the end of the mystery men. However, there are still people who were desperate to find new heroes to those that they have lost, and new role models to look up to such as the resurgence and captivation of the Wild Western culture, and heroes such as Pow-Wow Smith, Tomahawk, Nighthawk, and the Trigger Twins. Paul and Peggy discovers from the latter's mother that Jimmy is a display armed criminal, who have been working with a group of highwaymen that get taken out by the Blackhawks. Paul also overheard the adventurer-type superheroes with no secret identity such as the Challengers of the Unknown, Sea Devils, and Cave Carson makes their debut. While Paul reads the newspapers headline, he learns that Jim Harper, the Guardian, is dying, and taking inspiration from his encounter with the Guardian, decides to become a police officer. After graduating from police academy, Paul asked Peggy to marry him, which Peggy accepted. Several months later, he is partnered with John Jones (secretly the Martian Manhunter), and participating in a police crack down in a warehouse, where Paul is reunited with Jimmy. His old friend tries to convince him into letting him go, reasoning that he have a wife and expecting son, although Jones appears and arrests him, and Paul vows to see that Jimmy learns his lesson in prison. Soon, Paul approaches Peggy who learns about her brother's arrest, in which he express his remorse for Jimmy's predicament and even willingly to call off the marriage to ease Peggy's feelings. However, Peggy reassures to Paul that there is no reason to apologize and what happened with him and Jimmy was inevitable, and decide keep their marriage. Weeks after the marriage, Paul learned the newspapers' headline that the Guardian had died, while he is assigned to a new partner, Nelson Bell, who is skeptical all about the superheroes, after Jones becomes an detective. Years later, Paul becomes excited over the new dawn of the superheroes after witnessing Superman in action and the arrival of Batman. Later, Peggy gives birth to their daughter at the same time Wonder Woman makes her debut, which inspires Paul to name her Diana. The world watch as more heroes had taken their predecessors' place of the Flash and Green Lantern, including other heroes such as Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter. While their presences are known, and as they, along with the other heroes, gather together as the Justice League of America. Issue 4: The Next Generation! Paul continues to witness the energy and excitement of the new dawn heroes, from the debuts of Green Arrow and then another predecessor of the Atom, to the resurgence of both the kid sidekicks of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Speedy, which form the Teen Titans, and superheroes' rogues gallery of super villains, to the later debut of strange heroes such as the Metal Men and the Doom Patrol. Paul's becomes even more excited after seeing a news story about the JLA are teaming up with the JSA, who decide to come out of retirement. Meanwhile, he continues to visit Jimmy in prison and speak on his behalf at his parole hearings. Jimmy is by now, has thought back over the mistakes he made, and vows to reform. More heroes debuts around this time in the form of Batgirl, Hawk and Dove; however, Paul, Peggy, and Diana are witnessing the end of the dawn superheroes while on vacation in New York as they see the death the Doom Patrol on national media where they are apparently killed by General Zahl in order to save small fishing village of Codsville. Issue 5: Crisis! Paul notices the world have underwent a darker direction such as the Joker acting more maniacal and actually killing people, including his own men with Joker Venom, the Spectre is taking out his own brand of vengeance on even the most petty of crimes, while trying to reassure his daughter Diana that heroes are still heroes no matter what they look like after witnessing Green Arrow's new change of look. Meanwhile, Jimmy is finally released on parole, and takes a security job at S.T.A.R. Labs. Paul confirms Jimmy's reformation during a battle between Superman and Chemo, after he learns that Jimmy evacuated the labs' staff on his own, saving nearly everyone in the process. More heroes are debuted as the year is progress, including the new Doom Patrol, Firestorm, and the New Teen Titans. Paul is later surprised by Batman's resignation from the Justice League and his formation of the Outsiders, and even more surprised with the appearance and predecessor of heroes such as the Blue Devil. Paul has Jimmy, his wife Helen, and their son Ted over for dinner just as the Crisis on Infinite Earths begins. Paul is called into duty on the streets to help save civilians, and have Jimmy to take the rest of the family down into the basement of their house for safety. He then joins with Nelson and the rest of Metropolis police and bear witness to the chaos of the Crisis, as well as more heroes from all eras, some of whom people had never seen before, also helping in the rescue effort, unaware of the bigger threat to come. Issue 6: Aftermath! Paul is just awed by the number of heroes helping in the rescue during the Crisis, as well as the Flash's disturbing disappearance right in front of their eyes. Paul then goes to help a woman trapped under some debris and gets help from the Guardian, who for years he believed dead while in his identity (unaware that he was cloned by Project Cadmus). He tries to reintroduce himself, who he believes is Jim Harper, only for the Guardian states that Jim Harper is dead. He then reminds Paul that they still have lives to save, and go their separate ways. When Paul goes to help the casualty, the Guardian is secretly congratulating Paul for the man he has become. Meanwhile, in the Lincoln's basement, Jimmy decides to go check up, until the foundation caves in on him while he climbs the stairs. Back in Metropolis, Paul and Nelson continue to aid in the rescue effort, and see the Anti-Monitor for the first time, watching as all the heroes fly in his direction for a final showdown. The skies turn back to normal, signalling the end of the Crisis. Paul reunites with the rest of the family at the hospital where Jimmy was taken to, and learns that due to his friend's injuries that he will never walk again. After a period of rebuilding, things return to normal, with Paul watching a news report on the formation of the Detroit-era Justice League an error, since they formed before the "Crisis on Infinite Earths", criticizing it for being a "third-string little league". For the first time in his life, he begins to question if the heroes know what they are doing, despite being reassured by Peggy. Paul and Nelson watch Gordon Godfrey, which Paul's dislike to Godfrey about the outlaw of any superheroes activity, citing that if it was not for the heroes, then the Crisis would have been the end of it all. Just as Nelson is about to make a point, the two get called to gear up, as the entire police force heads out to confront Brimstone just as he attacks Metropolis. Despite being nearly incinerated, Paul and Nelson are rescued in the nick of time by the JLA. The League makes a valiant effort against Brimstone; however, his power is too strong, and Paul and Nelson are awestruck when they witness it defeat the League with ease. After Brimstone disappears, Jimmy and Paul witness a news report about an angry mob ganging up on Robin and nearly beating him to a pulp. Jimmy is touched by this, hoping that Robin does not end up like him, crippled and bitter. Paul convinces to reassure Jimmy that he will always be there for him, no matter what. Later, he learns of Brimstone's defeat by the Suicide Squad, now a team made up of both heroes and coerced villains. Around this time, the President outlaws superheroes appearing in public, and the JLA disbands. Subsequently, Paul hears Godfrey leading his followers at a rally in Washington, D.C. to overthrow the government, along with backup in the form of Apokoliptan Warhounds and parademons; however, he is thwarted by a group of heroes made up of Doctor Fate's invitation. They then decide to reform the Justice League, at Doctor Fate's invitation, something Paul sees as "legends reborn". Weeks after the event, Paul and Nelson are promoted to detective, but things turn grim when they see a news report on the Joker being confirmed to have shot and crippled Barbara Gordon. Issue 7: Doomsday! Paul notes that tragedy once again "changed the rules of the game", as the loved ones of superheroes were now becoming prime targets in the wake of Barbara Gordon's ordeal with the Joker. He begins to wonder how, if his daughter Diana (now a teenager) was harmed by a criminal of any sort, he would not hesitate to kill him. Years later, he and Nelson are at Metropolis headquarters where they see a news report that Bane has broken Batman and toss him over a roof. The chief warns them to be on the lookout for anything similar going on in Metropolis. At the same time, the alien monster known as Doomsday emerges in the Midwest, where it quickly takes down the Justice League, until Superman arrives to help them. Meanwhile, Jimmy takes Peggy on a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs, where he notices her hand shaking and her pale complexions, suggesting that she and Paul see a doctor. In Gotham City, the vigilante known as Azrael has taken over as Batman and goes after Bane, first wearing the traditional Bat-suit with armorer gauntlets. Back in the Midwest, Superman catches up to Doomsday and thrown him a great distance, until Doomsday lands in the outskirts of Metropolis. In Gotham, Azrael engages Bane again, this time wearing his armor costume, and chases the strongman across the city until finally defeating him aboard an elevated train that crashes into an abandoned building, where he leaves Bane for the police. At the Lincoln's house, Paul and Peggy call Diana into the living room to tell her something important. After visiting the doctor, it was revealed that Peggy has cancer. Peggy assures Diana, that since they think she caught it early, there will be a lot they can still do at this stage. Just then, Paul's phone goes off, and when he learns why he is needed he reluctantly heads over to downtown Metropolis to join the police force in confronting Doomsday while Superman's still fighting it. When Superman is stepped out of the way to move Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen away from the fight, Paul and Nelson distract Doomsday by firing at him with their guns. Superman then speeds back to finish off Doomsday once and for all, until both fall, still and unmoving. The Justice League arrived too late just to realize that, and Paul tells of how everyone felt once they saw that Superman, has died "the most honourable, most decent of us all". Issue 8: Parallel Lives! Following the death of Superman, everyone in the world and Paul along with his fellow officers, are present at Superman's funeral. Meanwhile, Paul and his family learn from Peggy's doctor that Peggy has been responding well to all the treatments, and there may be a chance that she may recover from her cancer. Diana and Paul vow to support Peggy throughout this whole ordeal. Currently, in Gotham City, Batman is recovering and stops Azrael's brutality under his identity. In Metropolis, four individuals appear and claiming to be a reborn Superman: Superboy, Steel, Cyborg Superman, and the Eradicator. Paul and Nelson are called over to S.T.A.R. Labs to investigate the theft of an extraterrestrial exo-suit. A theft discovered by Jimmy. Nelson believes that one of the four "Supermen" may be responsible. Meanwhile, in Coast City, Mongul's spaceship appears over the city. Eradicator tries to set out to destroy alien spheres from being deployed, when he is struck from behind by Cyborg Superman, who uses Eradicator's energy to trigger the spheres, causing a massive explosion that devastated Coast City and its entire population. The remaining spheres then begin construction of a new Warworld, with the ship, controlled by Mongul as its heart. Back in Metropolis, the heroes are witnessing the return of the true Superman, who along with Steel and Superboy are set out to destroy the Warworld and take down the Cyborg Superman and Mongul. Green Lantern has returns, intent on getting his revenge for Coast City's destruction. The Supermen, along with the revived Eradicator, confront Cyborg Superman, who inadvertently restores Superman to full power, whom he then defeats Cyborg Superman. A few days later, Paul, Peggy, and Jimmy attend Diana's high school graduation, and she tells them that she intends to go to medical school to become an oncologist, whom that she can help people like her mother. Meanwhile, Green Lantern is angered and attacks his own Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe after the loss of Coast City. After this, Green Lantern absorbs the Central Power Battery entirety of its power, which allowing him to become fully possessed and taking the name of Parallax. Issue 9: Knight After Knight Paul recalls on how calling those years a time of turmoil would be the understatement of the century. Despite the return of the true Superman and Batman, Green Lantern had gone rogue, leaving a path of destruction and death that could never be equaled, and then vanished for some time. Meanwhile, as Paul informs Nelson of news regarding Peggy's cancer being possibly cured, they witness the news report a battle between the new Green Lantern and Major Force on TV. Shortly after, a new bulletin comes out reporting of a spacecraft heading towards Metropolis harbor. Paul and Nelson head out with some of the police force, and get there just as the ship's pilot, a female alien named Dusk comes out. Gathering a large group of heroes together, she warns the arrival of the Sun-Eater, urging them to evacuate the planet as it about witness the "Final Night". The heroes vow to stop this from happening. Paul and Peggy watch the eclipse from their home, as their daughter Diana drives up. Peggy states that if it really is the end of the world, then they will face it as a family. All three go inside, where Paul turns on the television to a news report about the Sun-Eater. The heroes are trying to find ways to destroy the Sun-Eater; however, Parallax volunteers and offering to help, explaining he is doing all he ever wanted to setting things right. When the Earth is saved by Parallax, he sacrifices his life to reignite the Sun using his power to absorb that of the entity. Afterward, Paul checks in on Jimmy, who is in rehab to get him walking again. The two of them talk about the missing exo-suit stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs, and Paul suspects him that they are still looking for it, despite the case being moved into the cold case files. During the events of Day of Judgment, Paul and Nelson go to check out another lead on the exo-suit; however, they witness an invasion of demons from Hell, led by the Spectre who had been possessed by the renegade angel Asmodel. Paul and Nelson calls for backup, and at the same time, the newly reformed JLA and the Sentinels of Magic arrive into the battle. The Sentinels of Magic open a portal to Heaven and come back with the soul of Green Lantern. He then leaps into the Spectre and drives Asmodel out, fully bonding with the Spectre. Green Lantern is vowing to change the direction of the Spectre's mission, from one of vengeance to one of redemption. Issue 10: Truth and Consequences Paul recounts how the headline following that incident may just be his favorite, due to the irony of how despite Metropolis experiencing an actual demonic attack, the newspapers claimed it was all a mass delusion. He calls it astonishing that people have the ability to convince themselves of something when they do not wish to face the truth. Paul says that it is just a matter of whether or not one believes in an afterlife. He cites his own uncertainty, though hoping there is one, so he can reunite with Peggy, who had succumbed to her cancer. Noticing the snow falling outside, he begins to recall the holiday season he spent with Peggy, Diana, who is now a practicing oncologist at Metropolis General, and Diana's boyfriend, Stanley Dover. Just as they are hanging the decorations on a Christmas tree, Diana gets called back to the hospital, saying she will be back as soon as she can. At the hospital, Diana meets with her patient, Dr. Jenet Klyburn from S.T.A.R. Labs, who immediately guess that her test results were positive: she has cancer, a diagnosis Diana was about to make. Diana affirms that they will be able to treat it, and assures her that they will do everything they can. Meanwhile, Paul hears a traffic death of Elongated Man's wife; Sue Dibny, who is murdered. Later, Paul was second only to that of Superman's, with the only difference since, due to her humanity. She would not return just as easily. The entire superhuman community turns out, along with many ordinary people as well. Both had been touched in some ways by the Dibnys. Despite his fondness for the Elongated Man, Paul had his own troubles to deal with, once he and Peggy visit the doctor who confirms that her cancer worsening, and very aggressive. Because it is now in her bones and marrow, it is virtually untreatable, save for a few aggressive treatments. Peggy declines these, stating that that she will face it on her own terms, making what little time she has counted. On the walk back from the hospital, Paul tries to maintain a positive attitude about the situation, with some difficulty. Peggy offers to buy one for Paul's collection; however, Paul sadly declines, saying that it is too painful for him at a time like this. Peggy convinces him that they will get through this. Paul reveals to this day that paper is the only hole in his collection. He then recounts how the superheroes community began a manhunt for Sue's killer. In the end, Paul and Nelson, while eating in a diner, learn that Jean Loring, ex-wife of the Atom, was the murderer, in an attempt to win back the Atom. While Nelson notes that at least Jean is sentenced to an insane Arkham Asylum, Paul adds that he feels apologizing for Elongated Man most of all. Paul then gets a phone call from Peggy, checking up on him. After hanging up, Nelson gets a call regarding the long-missing exo-suit, and the two head for Metropolis national bank. Once there, they discover that the man who stole the exo-suit is using it to commit a robbery known as "Armory", until he is stopped by Superman, who also saves Paul and Nelson during the conflict. Superman strips the armor piece by piece off of Armory, leaving the criminal in custody by the two detectives. Later, while Paul is taking care of some paperwork at headquarters, he gets a call regarding Peggy's condition that sends him running straight to the hospital. Once there, he meets up with Diana, who informs him that Peggy took a turn for the worse. When Paul asks what she is doing for her, Diana lets him know that she is making her comfortable, which is all they can do. At her bedside, Peggy says her final goodbye to her husband and daughter, who have given her a wonderful life whom she has no regrets and then finally closes her eyes forever. Her funeral, Paul recalls were small and private, with only himself and his entire family in attendance. He did not invite many of her friends, wanting them to remember her as she had lived. He takes the next month off from work to mourn, while at the same time, citizens are under control transformed into OMACs. Following his mourning, Paul had returned to duty and is helping Nelson inspect a secured exo-suit in S.T.A.R. Labs, along with Dr. Klyburn and Jimmy; they had kept the added-on arsenal for future emergencies. Dr. Klyburn then tells Paul that she owes a huge debt of thanks to Diana for helping to put her own cancer in remission. Jimmy accepts Paul back and apologizing for being a suspect him of the theft of the exo-suit and which Jimmy says that he might have suspected himself as well. When the detectives are about to leave; however, Nelson is reveal to be one of the victims of the OMACs as he transforms and begins to destroy the facility. As the Nelson OMAC is attempting to kill Paul, it is shot in the back by a missile fired from Jimmy, who is using the exo-suit. Jimmy manages to finish off the OMAC, although not before Jimmy sustaining wounds and falls to the floor, while the fallen OMAC transforms back into Nelson. Paul rushes to Jimmy's side, assuring him that they will get help. A dying Jimmy reminds Paul that he always owed him for getting him paroled, and asks to tell his wife and son that he loves them. With his last breath, Jimmy says how good he felt to be able to walk again. Paul is greatly saddened and takes out his police badge as he decides to retire from the police force. In the present, Paul reaches for his continued story article; however, he is stopped by a nurse, where he had been recounting his story the entire time. She tells him that it is time for him to go to sleep, to which he reluctantly agrees, despite him saying that there is more to tell. The nurse tells him that it is exactly the same story every night, and that she has heard it so much she knows it by heart. He claims it is true, to which she also agrees, if it is true as those told by the other residents. As the nurse tucks him in after he takes his pills, she reminds him of the visit by Diana and her family tomorrow. The nurse, on her way out, muses that at least he still has his dreams, to which Paul, drifting off to sleep, replies, "And what dreams they were, Peggy darling. What dreams they were....." Before Paul falls asleep, the scene pans to a clear plastic case bearing the original Atom's business card that Paul kept decades ago, with the note thanking Paul for saving his life. Co-feature Reflection, a reporter and a photographer are getting the story about Doctor Fate, the Spectre and Zatara, while trying to figure out whether magic are fact or fiction. Reaction, the Dummy challenges the Seven Soldiers of Victory: Vigilante, TNT and Dan the Dyna-Mite, Shining Knight, Stripesy and Star-Spangled Kid, Crimson Avenger, and Wing. Resurgence, the Challengers of the Unknown, Sea Devils, and Cave Carson team-up against the Volcano Man. Remembrance, Jeb Stuart of the Haunted Tank, the Losers, Gravedigger, Mademoiselle Marie and the possibly Unknown Soldier attends a reunion in the 1970s where they celebrate the fallen soldier, Sgt. Rock, who had died in World War II. Resistance, Adam Strange teams up with other space adventurer Tommy Tomorrow, Captain Comet, and Space Ranger. Revision, a young Clark Kent is approached by the Legion of Super-Heroes to join their team. However, Legions from multiple points further in the future arrive and asking Clark for their help. A fight breaks out as to which Legion receives Clark first. Clark rebukes the multiple Legions, returning his Legion flight ring noting that it means something special to each Legionnaire and to come back when they can tell him what that special thing is. Reunion, the Atom helps Professor Hyatt with his invention, the time pool, and a mystery gold coin dating to the Arthurian period. The Atom enters the time pool where he witness the battle of King Arthur, Shining Knight, Silent Knight, Merlin, and Etrigan the Demon against Morgaine le Fey and her demonic knights. Revelation, a dairy woman and others who had been kidnapped by the forces of Apokolips are rescue by the New Genesis hero, Orion, whom he explains his story about the New Gods. Resurrection, the wizard Shazam tells the story of Captain Marvel, the Marvel Family, and Black Adam. Redemption, the legacy of the Blue Beetle in his last moments before his death in Countdown to Infinite Crisis. See also *Marvels References Link * Category:DC Comics titles Category:Superhero comics Category:2010 comic debuts Category:Comics by Len Wein